


[翻译]肌肉记忆

by AlllltheFish



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Exhaustion, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish
Summary: 在世界天旋地转、迷雾四起的时候，艾吉奥只有一个地方可去。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 5





	[翻译]肌肉记忆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muscle Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542107) by [Zilentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/pseuds/Zilentdreamer). 



**肌肉记忆**

**Muscle Memory**

艾吉奥踏出藏身处，听卫兵的喊声逐渐没入街巷喧嚷。从衣褶间掸除草屑时，他恰对上身旁一个女人的眼睛，便隔着兜帽咧开嘴，露出一大排牙来。她顿时失了颜色，先退了一大步才转身离开现场，僵硬的身形表明了她不会去喊卫兵。艾吉奥又盯着看了一会儿，想着他本来有个四处和女人调情的生涯，不知何时急转到要靠吓人来确保她们口风严实。

他大步沿街走开，从脚底疼到头发稍。得和人群步调一致，得留个心眼盯着卫兵，剩下的一点点精力全被用来驱使双脚迈出步伐。所剩的神智还够待在人群里，但他能感到路人戒备他、快步给他让路，每当他从后面接近时就向旁边分开。

艾吉奥不去考虑目的地。整个世界都雾蒙蒙的，无声无色的疼痛贯穿全身，关节一时松得脱垂一时紧得僵硬。双脚还在移动，反应再稍慢一点，凹凸不平的鹅卵石路面就该绊倒了他一千回。这会儿他看着八成像个夜生活启动得太早的醉汉，正走街串巷想找个伴儿。

一个男人飞奔而过，张牙舞爪地一路撞开人群。被波及的人们尖叫起来，附近有人咕哝这人是疯了还是喝了什么。卫兵紧跟其后，借着那人清出的通路轻松前行。艾吉奥安静地隔着兜帽看这一切，未发一语，听卫兵们替丧命的同伴嚷嚷着指控，话里满是黑暗的怒火，个个急着让手里的武器派上点用场。

那人是无辜的，当然，艾吉奥身上的淤青足以证明。

那卫兵发动突袭的时候，他正穿过一片屋顶。尽管筋疲力尽，锐利无比的本能也足以让他在听到劈向脑袋的钢铁破空声前低身躲开；躲不开的几下给盔甲下的肋骨打出几片乌青。结局是卫兵被他一把推下屋顶，跟地面暴力接触之前喊了一路的娘。

要不是世界天旋地转，艾吉奥本可以找个办法引开卫兵，让那人有机会跑掉。本该可以做得更好，要不是他差点站着没了命，早用尽了力气又还在强撑。

卫兵们转进一条窄巷，艾吉奥的视野里没了他们的身影，一会儿之后喊声也听不见了。他不加思索地随着人流走动，不知每一步踏到哪里。有个铁匠正叫卖货物，焦糊的铁水蹦出火星，溅了他一身。街角处有对夫妇压低声音激烈争吵。附近的一群妓女朝任何能看到的男人招手，换着姿势展示光裸的脚踝和丰满的胸脯。

他想了下买她们一点服务的事，不过在想法转化为实践之前，双脚已经带他走过了她们身边。走路就够困难了，其他的还是算了吧。

一扇门毫无预兆地笼罩在面前。他眨眨眼、摇摇头，蒙蔽思考的迷雾稍稍退下，却仍环绕不消，每次改换重心都让全身沉重得像要散架。记不清一路上的经历吓得他一激灵。有些记忆仍在，脑中绘出街道的形状，认出面前的门；但印象残破不全。

他机械地敲打着，指节下木板的触感虚软，仿佛隔着手套。一阵脚步声传过，门扇大开，后面现出莱昂纳多。他脸上沾着炭黑，看来正沉浸在什么发明中，带着满心谜题触碰脸颊，忘了手上还脏。

“啊，艾吉奥，我的朋友，你为了什么来我的工作室？”莱昂纳多灿烂地微笑着，挥手示意艾吉奥进门。他一时没有动作，那双手僵在半空，接着其中一只落在他的肩上，手指收紧了些，莱昂纳多倾身接近，“艾吉奥，你没事吧？你看起来不太好。”

艾吉奥禁不止好奇莱昂纳多在他身上看见了什么。那人看见普通如木头与帆布的东西，也能以它们为翅膀飞翔。

“我没其他地方可去。”话不自禁地出口。

莱昂纳多的笑容柔和了些，不再灿烂却丝毫未失温暖。“快进来，朋友。留在门外不是个好主意。”艾吉奥肩上的手把他拉进来，莱昂纳多关上门。

艾吉奥被领进莱昂纳多的工作室。不如佛罗伦萨那间宽敞，陈设也不熟悉。即使精疲力竭，或者说正是因为精疲力竭，他感到不安。莱昂纳多带他走过一张层层叠叠盖满纸张的桌子，纸头、书籍和半展的卷轴稀稀拉拉垂到地上，整张桌子不过是其下的一块凸起。

“很抱歉我空手而来。”艾吉奥压不住愧疚。是他把莱昂纳多拉进这充满未知的神秘世界，至少他该带些可分享的谜题。

“没关系，正如你所见，我找到了些自娱自乐的办法。”他把艾吉奥领向一处挂着帘子的角落，后面有张小床和一只箱子。床上的毯子乱成一团，上面皱巴巴地扔着一件沾了颜料的衬衫。

眼下这张床是有史以来最诱人的东西，但他拒绝了莱昂纳多温和的催促。“我不能占了你的床，莱昂纳多。”

“你当然可以。反正我今天晚上也没打算用它。”灵活的手指解下袖剑，卸掉护腕。失去了熟悉的重量有些怪。莱昂纳多继续除去其他武器，先是拔出刀剑放到一边，接着是腰带和其上的许多小袋。

艾吉奥定定地站着，一半心神被莱昂纳多的行为占去：他动作灵活、靠得很近，全不在乎艾吉奥从过去到将来所取的性命。不，不是不在乎，只是不因此害怕。才华横溢、温暖人心的莱昂纳多探究死者身上的秘密，给他翅膀飞翔。艾吉奥不喜欢手无寸铁的感觉，哪怕是在这里，在莱昂纳多的工作室里。从前，一点莱昂纳多与他共事的传言曾经引来卫兵。他们确是共犯，艾吉奥清楚自己不会允许这段友谊给莱昂纳多带来麻烦。他想阻止莱昂纳多，还想握住那些灵活的手指。他这样想过，但双手垂在身侧没有动。

莱昂纳多让斗篷滑下他的肩膀，在它落地之前抓住，扔到放着其他装备的箱子顶上。他催促艾吉奥坐回床上去，艾吉奥依言照做，竭尽全力免得一头栽倒再用枕头盖住脑袋。幸好莱昂纳多握着他右边的靴子。

莱昂纳多的双手很有力，一点压力透过柔软的皮革，令他惊觉自己因此加重的心跳。靴子被脱下的时候，他摇了摇头。“艾吉奥？”莱昂纳多担心地问。

“我觉得我做的有点过火。”艾吉奥笑道。他脸上有点热，热量一直透到脖子。

“安心睡一晚上会有好处。”莱昂纳多脱掉他的另一只靴子，看见里面插着的小刀，扬起一边眉毛。

“我当刺客之前就在靴子里带刀了。”这算不得什么辩解，莱昂纳多笑着摇摇头。艾吉奥抬起腿躺上床，靠在枕头上，让脑袋后面柔软的触感挤出一声呻吟：“圣母在上，我觉得我能永远睡下去。”

“你可以睡一天，然后我就把你倒到地上去。”莱昂纳多背对着他说，声音听起来微弱遥远。他掀开帘子，在出去之前回头看了一眼，“快睡吧，艾吉奥。有必要的话我会叫醒你。”

艾吉奥还没来得及道谢就睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 大番茄生贺，这回总算没鸽。


End file.
